


Son of a Preacher Man

by LizzlyBear96



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzlyBear96/pseuds/LizzlyBear96
Summary: A songfic to the song "Son of a Preacher Man" by Dusty Springfield. Cute, adorable, and sexy.





	Son of a Preacher Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first part of a two part gift for a friend on here who simply goes by the name of 'Me'. I hope you like it, when you do read it! And for those who just stumble upon it and read it, I hope you like it too. ^-^
> 
> A quick disclaimer also: this story has some religious content in it, and it could come off as blasphemous to some, but please know that wasn't my intention. I'm sorry if it offends anyone on accident.

_ (Billy Ray was a preacher's son _

_ And when his daddy would visit he'd come along) _

 

The service poured out of the tiny building. I didn’t think so many people could fit through a tiny door, but, they did. I was glad to be out of there, because I was itching for a cigarette. I made it to my car, leaning against it and lighting up a stick, taking a deep inhale. Absentmindedly, I scanned the parking lot and did a little bit of people watching. I knew there would be the righteous folk judging me for sinning on ‘sacred ground’, but if only they knew the half of it. 

 

That’s when I saw him.

 

My eyes lingered on his body; tall, slender, dawned in a well fitting suit. The chattering of people around me seemed to die down as I became fixated in my own world.

  
  


_ (When they gathered around and started talkin' _

_ That's when Billy would take me walkin') _

 

Then, he caught my gaze. Out of so many people out here on this church parking lot, and his eyes were mine, and mine alone. I saw him grin, and it made me smirk in return, and I brought the cigarette to my lips again. He started walking over to me, his hands deep in the pockets of his white suit, and I watched him every step of the way. He didn’t know it, but he was the only reason I continued to come to church after so many years of denouncing my religion.

 

_ (Out through the back yard we'd go walkin') _

 

“Hey,” was the first thing he said to me. His eyes were shining with what I assumed to be happiness. I played it cool- hard to get, even, because I loved throwing around the chase, the chase we’d been having for so many years. I turned my head away, grinning, and bringing the cigarette to my lips once more. 

 

“Hey.”

 

_ (Then he'd look into my eyes) _

 

I felt Ryan’s body get closer to me, his side standing flush against my own as his heat radiated onto me, and we both chatted for a while, about plenty of nothing. We could have talked about anything, and all I would focus on was being close to him. 

 

The parking lot was starting to become less and less full as families started to drive away. I looked around, listening to Ryan talk on as I grabbed another cigarette and lit it again. It might be time to slow down on them. I went for a drag, taking in only a small puff before I felt the stick plucked from my hands. I glanced over at Ryan, watching him smoke the cigarette and how the smoke left his mouth. He grinned over at me. 

 

“Let’s go cause some trouble.”

 

_ (Lord knows, to my surprise) _

 

I grinned up at him, feeling devilishly playful at the notion as I took the cigarette back. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

_ (The only one who could ever reach me _

_ Was the son of a preacher man) _

 

We went out after that, staying out into the late hours of the night. We caught a movie, and after that, we wound down at the bar. It’s amazing just how close a person could be to someone, how much you could know about someone. I loved that about us.

 

_ (The only boy who could ever teach me _

_ Was the son of a preacher man) _

 

We drank for a while, talking about things here and there. I mostly watched him make a fool of himself. You know, if it was one thing I never thought I would understand- yes, it’s as cheesy as it sounds -but it would be how to love. No.  _ Letting  _ myself love after all the years of denial. I love Ryan so much. Everything about him. Yeah, we could get on each other’s nerves, but, doesn’t everyone? I sipped on my whiskey, watching as the other got progressively more intoxicated, and it made me laugh. You’d never think that he had the profession that he did.

 

_ (Yes he was, he was) _

 

As we walked out of the bar, Ryan pulled me close to the edge of a corner. It surprised me, and made me make a sound I didn’t think I was capable of making. But the surprise faded away as I felt his soft lips against my own, and I melted into it. It was short and sweet, and he pulled away, and our eyes met.

 

“I’ll see you later, Col.” He said softly, smiling at me and he gave me a wink. I swore I felt my legs turn to jelly.

 

_ (Ooh, Yes he was) _

 

I watched him walk away, and I let my eyes roam over the entirety of his body, and admired at just how good those pants hugged his legs. 

 

_ (Bein' good isn't always easy _

_ No matter how hard I try)  _

 

Another week, another service. Another moment to spend the time listening to our pastor speak words of hate towards people like me, and so many like me. It’s funny how something that should stand for so much love, spreads so much hate. Maybe that’s why I left it a long time ago; to them, I would never be good enough. I know I was showing some kind of unpleasant emotion on my face, but it never comes across it seems. I don’t know why I still come to these after all this time, but still, any time to spend closer to him. 

 

It wasn’t a surprise when I saw Ryan come out and reach the podium. He  _ was _ the son of our pastor. I often wondered if being a priest was something he really wanted to do, or if he was doing to satisfy his father. I hardly saw him anymore. When he reached the podium, I couldn’t take my eyes off him; his presence was commanding.

 

_ (When he started sweet-talkin' to me) _

 

He preached. For a moment, I felt like I could believe the things he was saying. 

 

“Now, turn your pages to Song of Songs 7:9-10.” 

 

I absentmindedly turned to a random page in the bible in front of me, not paying attention to it. I just wanted to hear his voice, and I didn’t want to seem out of place to the others around me. For a moment, he was quiet, scanning the crowd as the tension built up.

 

“Now, as you leave today, remember to cherish the ones you love. Especially, the one’s you have married, and made your life as whole as it could ever be. I part from you, with this verse. ” 

 

He caught my eyes, and once again, I was captivated.

 

“ Your mouth is like fine wine— flowing smoothly for my love, gliding past my lips and teeth. I belong to my love, and his desire... Is for me.”

 

You’re damn right it is.

 

_ (He'd come'n tell me "Everything is all right") _

 

I waited for him after church outside by my car again. I couldn’t get the words from the sermon out of my head. I didn’t want them to. I lit up a cigarette again. 

 

I wondered if they were specifically for me.

 

_ (He'd kiss and tell me "Everything is all right") _

 

I felt an arm pull me from my thoughts as it grazed against me. Turning casually towards the culprit, I saw Ryan again. We could never be too public with our affections around here, but still I felt the touch of his fingers against my own as he looked away in some other direction for a second, as if trying to play it cool. He turned back to me, and said again, same as always;

 

“Want to go cause some trouble?”

 

_ (Can I get away again tonight?) _

 

Biting my lower lip, I replied. “Of course.”

 

_ (The only one who could ever reach me _

_ Was the son of a preacher man)  _

 

We were out again that night, but this time, we were more affectionate than we had been in the past, I noticed. He was closer to me, touching me more, showing me off, frankly, like how I deserved to be. I didn’t realize just how much I didn’t mind being the center of attention.

 

_ (The only boy who could ever teach me _

_ Was the son of a preacher man) _

 

He brought me on the floor for a little dancing. I wasn’t entirely confident at this point, not even with the amount of alcohol I was drinking. But he held me close, his hands were on my hips, and I had mine on his. I rested my head on his chest, and suddenly, I felt the overwhelming urge to hug him. So I did. I held him, wanting nothing but just to feel his embrace as we swayed to the music. He rested his head against my own. 

 

_ (Yes he was) _

 

Eventually, his hands began to creep around my body. I, of course, returned that favor. It wasn’t until we captured a kiss that I couldn’t wait any longer.

 

_ (He was, ooh) _

 

I stopped Ryan in his tracks. He was confused at first, and I’m sure he thought he was doing something wrong. I could tell by the look in his eye. I grabbed his hand, and led him outside of the noisy bar, only to pull the same stunt he had the night before. I pulled him by the corner, and kissed him with everything I had.

 

_ (Yes he was) _

 

As I pulled back, I rested my cheek against his. Not easy to do when you’re two inches shorter than someone, and especially so if your name was Ryan Stiles.

 

“Let’s head back to my place.” I whispered in his ear, grinning at the response. A small laugh. But he agreed. I guess I wasn’t the only impatient one.

  
  


_ (How well I remember _

_ The look that was in his eyes) _

 

We went inside my house, and the moment the door closed, he had me against the wall, showering me in kisses that I happily returned. Pulling back, we both took a moment to catch our breaths, and we stared in each other’s eyes. Those deep, beautiful green eyes.  

 

_ (Stealin' kisses from me on the sly) _

 

He gave me another peck, and smiled. He pecked my forehead, my nose, the corner of my mouth, then finally my mouth. I kissed him back, but I couldn't help but giggle against his lips. 

 

“You're a dork, Ryan. But…” I didn't want to say it. Instead I held his face gently with my hands, caressing his cheeks and rubbing them with my thumbs. 

 

_ (Takin' time to make time) _

 

“You know, Ry, I'm surprised that we didn't do this sooner. Any of this.”

 

“Me too….” Ryan slipped his hands down my sides. “But for you, Col, anything is worth the wait.” 

 

_ (Tellin' me that he's all mine) _

 

Ryan held me close, and I held him too. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear as he bit at it, biting my neck softly and trailing down. I let my neck elongate to his touch. 

 

_ (Learnin' from each other's knowin') _

 

I felt a bit of conflict rise in my heart, the confidence I normally carry faltering as I thought of our ‘sin’. I didn’t care for the answer, and I knew I would move past this eventually. I had ditched religion so long ago, but I asked the question anyways. “You think God still loves us, Ry? Even if we’re doing things like this? Even if… We're like this?”  

 

I saw Ryan’s eyes lower slightly, watching the metaphorical wheels turn in his head as he thought. Then, he captured my lips in a passionate kiss, and I felt a small moan escape me.

 

_ (Lookin' to see how much we've grown and) _

 

“God loves all His children,” he had said when he pulled away, and he held me closer. I could feel his warm breath against my lips, and I wanted them on me again. He caressed my face, and got a little closer. 

 

“Just like I love you.”

 

_ (The only one who could ever reach me) _

 

I inhaled sharply at the notion, and in that instance, our lips crashed together once more in a fury of passion. Love. 

 

_ (Was the son of a preacher man) _

 

I could feel his hands sneak up my shirt, caressing my chest. Our tongues mingled and I ran my hands through his hair.

 

_ (The only boy who could ever teach me) _

 

In a short moment, he was down on his knees, kissing the lower of my stomach and I heard the jingle of my belt unfasten.

 

_ (Was the son of a preacher man) _

 

I couldn’t help the moan that escaped my lips.

 

“Ryan.”

 

_ (Yes he was) _

 

What were we doing? Did it really matter? Years of tension, years of want and desire on both ends; oh, it was finally happening. 

 

_ (He was) _

 

Oh, God; please.

 

_ (Ooh, yes he was) _

 

Never let this night end.

  
  
  



End file.
